This invention relates to an apparatus for counting the number of paper sheets. More particularly, it relates to such apparatus in which the paper sheets stored in the hopper are fed out one by one towards a downstream device, e.g. a stacker by means of a payout roll adapted for cooperating with a separating roll and a pinch roll.
Heretofore, in this type of the apparatus, means cooperating with the payout roll for feeding or reeling out paper sheets, such as the separating roll or pinch roll, is mounted in a fixed position. Thus, when the paper sheets being fed out have become stuffed in the gap between said feed-out means and the payout roll, these paper sheets need be removed by a troublesome and time-consuming operation, thus causing great costs and labor in maintenance and repair.